


The Race

by Pythia (Mythichistorian)



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Irish Mythology, Mythology
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5140469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythichistorian/pseuds/Pythia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A transcript of the running commentary for the final event of the World Mythic Games (2003.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Race

Well, hello and welcome back to this year’s Mythic Games. I’m Aristotle, and I’ve been your commentator and guide for the whole of this exciting event, which this year has been taking place in the majestic deserts of Egypt. The whole week has been packed with breathtaking performances, nail biting competition, and moments of glory; a number of new records have been set and several of the competitors have surpassed their personal bests. On this – the last day of the overall competition – we will be witness to a spectacular spectacle; the final stage in the heroes Pentathlon - the matched pair chariot race.

It’s been a hard road to this crowning event, marked by unlikely upsets and unexpected retirements. I’m pleased to report that Beowulf is on the road to recovery from the injuries he received during the dragon hunt; he’s expressed his disappointment at having to withdraw from competition and has promised his fans that he’ll definitely be back next time. With the Scandinavian contingent out of the running, the remainder of the field has been in fierce competition; the Irish performed well in the cattle theft and the riddling games, but they’re well matched on points by both the Greeks and the English teams. All three are in line for a medal today, but fans and pundits alike are placing their money on the Son of Zeus and his mortal partner; the English were slightly ahead of them in the dragon hunt, and the Irish had the edge in thievery, but everyone knows that the Greeks two best events are the first and the last in this particular challenge. Hercules walked the labours on the first and second day of competition, with his partner showing excellent form in both the hydra doubles and the Amazon conquests. They’re both in superb condition this year, and have been ably demonstrating the strengths of experience as well as commitment. Those qualities – and more - will be needed for today’s demanding race, and I have absolutely no doubt we will see a classic performance from them both today. Don’t you agree, Ben?

Absolutely, Ari. This is Judah Ben Hur, joining the commentary team today to assist with technical details and a few tricks of the trade. I’ve been looking forward to this race all week; after all, it’s not every day you get to see the finest charioteers in the Mythic World tackle a challenging course like this. It’s a grueling race of three laps, over a varied terrain and containing a number of difficult hazards. The rules are simple; first team across the finishing line, in their own, or another chariot. No substitutions, no direct interference with another team, and no more than one divine intervention or miracle. Sounds easy? If it were, I’d be out there with the rest of them. But believe me, this is a race which will separate the chosen from the masses – a race fit for heroes and which only heroes can win. Ari?

Thank’s Ben. There you have it – from a man who knows how to race with the best. You join us here on a hot, cloudless day, with the sun beating down on prince and peasant alike. It hasn’t put off the spectators though; the crowds’ in an expectant mood and the concession vendors are doing a roaring trade in soft drinks and iced fruit. There’s a slight glare from the surface of the sand, but no sign of any duststorms. I’m told the Egyptian priests were up all night begging their gods to give us favourable conditions for the race, but I suspect the good weather is because Ra will be watching this event as breathlessly as the rest of us. 

As Ben has already said, this is a challenging course. The contestants will start in front of the royal pavilion – where Queen Cleopatra has already taken her place in the milk and honey bubble bath which her eunuchs have made ready for her – and from there, circle the oasis, passing the pyramid on the left, navigating through the temple columns and out onto the desert before turning back to complete the circle and start the lap again. Three times round, and then the first chariot to reach the feet of the Sphinx will win the vital twenty points which will mean this years victory wreaths. And it’s anyone’s race; the Irish have the lightest and fastest chariot, but the Greeks have the better charioteer. The English have a superb team of horses, the African Zebras are fast on the straight and the Chinese team have shown excellent form on the practice track. News is that the Polynesian team has formally withdrawn – but that’s not much of a surprise, given the way this years setting for the games has proven to be such a difficult environment for them. Officially, Maui has opted to retire due to a minor stomach bug, but we all know how much the trickster hero has struggled in these arid conditions. He’s shown admirable determination and has put in a remarkable performance these past few days, so we’re hoping we see a much better showing from him when the competition moves to Atlantis next year.

That’s right, Ari. He’ll be a much stronger opponent on the water – and in it, too I’ve been told. I don’t think there’s any disgrace in his decision to withdraw at this time; he’s had a bad season, and he’s better off stepping down and focusing on coming back next year. I’d like to add a little detail to your description of the track, if I may; the challenge in this race isn’t just the distance, or even the other competitors. There are any number of hazards that the heroes will have to navigate, although with luck, the majority of them will be dealt with on the first or second circuit. Let’s start with that pyramid; it’s an early construction and very unstable. The vibrations from passing chariots is bound to start an avalanche of stone, so they’re going to have be quick to avoid being crushed. That ruined temple is a lair for Annubi warriors, and they won’t take kindly to being invaded – and the desert? That’s infested with sand mantas. The only safe part of the circuit is the narrow strip between the stands and the oasis – and even there a wrong move could land you in the water, or in some spectator’s lap. 

Which could be an interesting experience for the spectator, Ben. There’s a lot of ladies in that crowd who’d just love to get their hands on one of these heroes. And speaking of heroes – here they come! The marshals have begun leading the chariots out onto the field. Gods, that’s a grand sight. The Irish team has pole position –they’re out first, with their pair of dark red ponies harnessed to a light weight battle chariot. Both ponies and chariot were a gift from the Tuatha De Dannan, I believe, which means those sturdy little beasts probably have fairy blood in them. That’s Morrigan, the war witch at the reins and Cú Chulainn himself is standing behind her.

A fine figure of a man, Ari – and those ponies are a lot faster than they look. This is going to be a difficult team to beat; the Morrigan has superb reflexes and handles a battle chariot as if it were an extension of herself. If they can take the lead early on, they’ll be hard to catch.

You may be right, Ben – but I’m not putting my money on anyone just yet. Here’s the English team, in fine array. The chariot race isn’t their forte, but they’re a determined pair and they’ve got a superb team of horses running ahead of them. Three white stallions, taken from Britannia’s own stable, and Lancelot du Lac to guide them; and there’s Arthur, waving to the crowd. He’s not been on top form this year, despite the addition of his nephew Mordred to the support team, but he’s pulled the sword from the stone on previous occasions; he may surprise us yet.

Here come the Africans, looking fine with all that gold trim and those ostrich plumes. A little ostentatious perhaps, but they are the local boys and they need to make a good impression. Their Zebras certainly look stunning – and we’ve seen how fast they can be. Winners of the Golden Dung Beetle trophy three years running I believe.

It’s four, Ari. They won it outright this year. I’m sorry to say that we’ve just had word that the Chinese team has made a last minute withdrawal. Apparently Monkey has been recalled to take part in a holy pilgrimage. I wonder if that has anything to do with the Irish accusation that they’ve been using dragons disguised as horses to pull their chariot?

I doubt it, Ben. That substitution is entirely within the rules and the Irish coach was well aware of it when he made the protest. Monkey has been a little disruptive throughout these events – it may be the Buddah decided to recall him to teach him a little humility. We’ll miss the Chinese team today, though. And here come the champions! Golden horses, golden chariot – and golden charioteer. The crowd is on its feet – and Hercules is looking a little embarrassed by the reception they’re getting.

He always does, Ari. Hercules is admirably modest for a demi-god. But those people out there have reason to be excited. It’s not every day you see one of Helios’ chariots being driven by a mortal man – and there aren’t that many mortals who could manage to do it either.

You can say that again, Ben. Normally I’d expect Iolaus to be reveling in all this adulation, but those mares are a handful and he’s having to focus to keep them under control. Tough course, divine horses, and a challenging field. The son of Zeus and the son of Skouros will need to pull out all the stops today. Now – the marshals are on the field, lining everybody up – and here’s Queen Cleopatra, emerging from her pavilion ready to start the race. That is one lovely lady, Ben, don’t you think? An admirable woman and a sterling ruler.

So they say, Ari. All that milk and honey bathing has to be good for something. I must say, this is an ostentatious show; the eunuchs waving palm fronds are a nice touch, but does she really need those others making a living carpet so she can get to her throne?

I gather it’s an agreement made by the eunuchs union, Ben. Since she doesn’t keep a harem, she’s had to find them all alternative employment. And they’re not all eunuchs either – apparently there’s a queue of volunteers willing and ready to be walked on by those dainty feet. While we’re waiting, maybe I ought to mention the banquet she threw for all the competitors at the start of the games. Seventy wine braised peacocks, one hundred gilded Ostrich eggs, six dozen roast pigs and fifteen stuffed camels – all washed down with the finest Lebanese wines and Nubian Ale. 

A feast fit for heroes, Ari? 

A feast for fit heroes, Ben. Most of them came back for second helpings – and I heard that Cú Chulainn and Iolaus had a bet as to which of them finished their stuffed camel first … Ah! The Queen is ready to start the race, the marshals are leaving the track, the horses are pawing at the ground, the crowd holds its breath ….

And they’re off! A lovely start from the Irish team, pulling away with a determined burst of speed. The Greeks are right behind them, cutting in to get the better line as they take the first curve. Hercules is leaning back to give the chariot a better balance – and that’s a beautiful maneuver from Iolaus as they hurtle past the stands and draw level with the Irish at the end of the oasis. The English pair are right behind them; Lancelot is hugging the edge of the track to cut the distance. That’s dangerously close to that pyramid, Ben. Is that a sensible line to take?

Not for any other charioteer, Ari – but these heroes are used to taking chances, and that’s going to keep them as contenders in this race. The Africans didn’t make as clean a start and they’ll definitely regret it. They’re all trying to be first past the pyramid; whoever’s trailing when the avalanche starts is going to be fending off boulders as big as chariot wheels. Oh – lovely piece of driving from Iolaus – and the Morrigan is matching every move. She must have wonderful reflexes – and he’s got nerves of steel, letting those stallions have their heads like that.

You can say that again, Ben. And it’s practically neck and neck as all four teams make the first pass past the pyramid; the thunder of those hooves is echoing across the sands, and – yes, the stones are beginning to tumble. Those are big pieces of rock out there, folks. It’s not like driving through a hailstorm. The Irish and the African’s are swerving out, taking a longer line. By the gods, the English have gone in closer! They’re hugging the shadow of the building – of course! They’re hoping that the largest pieces will bounce outwards as they fall and it looks like their gamble may be paying off. Arthur is holding his shield up above Lancelot’s head, fending off the worst of the fall – and will you look at that! Hercules is catching the stones and throwing them back! 

That’s going to be too slow, Ari. He doesn’t have time for that sort of finesse. Iolaus has given the solar horses their head – and, oh yes, that’s better. Punching the rocks into instant dust is a much safer tactic. Iolaus seems to think so too – he’s stopped ducking and is back focused on the track ahead. They’re making good time here. And those are impressive blows from the son of Zeus. I don’t think I’ve seen a single stone get past him.

I’d be surprised if you did, Ben. Hercules knows his partner is the one at risk here, and he’ll be firmly focused on protecting him. The English team are clear and have taken the lead, although there’s not much in it. Good job Arthur had Excalibur to hand to cleave through the odd boulder in two. Looks as if their chariot has taken a little damage – nothing serious, but they may need to make a pit stop before they chance that route again. The Greeks are out, none the worse for wear – and the Irish are hard on their heels. It’s still anyone’s race as they tackle the straight and head for the temple ruins. Time for some statistics, perhaps?

Absolutely, Ari. Let’s start with the English, since they’re in the lead. Arthur, King of the Britains, Once and Future King, partnered by Lancelot Du Lac, the finest Knight to hold a seat at the round table – with the possible exception of his son, Sir Galahad, that is. Fine pair, with a number of impressive victories to their name. Winners of the Dragon International three years running, current holders of the Jousting cup, and outright champions on the European Questing Circuit last year. Some minor setbacks this year, but nothing to really shake their reputation – and they’ve performed excellently over the past few days.

They certainly have, Ben. How about the Irish?

Well, the Irish champion has a fearsome reputation, Ari, and it’s well deserved. Cú Chulainn is holder of innumerable individual championship cups and medals; he’s a determined competitor and a ferocious opponent on the field. He’s known for his hot-headedness though. His self control is occasionally in doubt and he was disqualified from last year’s Celtic Games for going berserk in the middle of a hurling match. But for all that, he’s one of the finest hero’s Ireland’s ever produced. He holds the world record for the Salmon Leap, and he’s unmatched when it comes to a boasting competition. His current charioteer, the Morrigan, is a champion in her own right, of course. She wrested the Amazon cup from Hyppolyta this year, and holds a number of titles and medals in both chariot and battlefield events. They make a good pair, Ari.

I’m not going to argue with that, Ben. What about the Greeks?

Well - what about the Greeks? Is there anything about these two that the Bards have not already said, and will say again and again? Simply put, they are the best, Ari. Time and time again, they’ve proven themselves in almost every event, often pulling unmistakable triumph from the brink of desperate disaster. In world saving – they’re the champions. In monster slaying – they’re unmatched, and in sheer mythic heroism, they take the medals every time. And they’re such good competitors, too. I’ve even seen them step down to let others take the limelight for a while, just because they felt it was deserved. Let’s go over the numbers; Hercules, son of Zeus, undefeated champion in mythic labours, holder of the title ‘strongest man’ in perpetuity, one of the original Argonaut team, and a true legend. Iolaus, his partner; son of Skouros, sometimes overshadowed by his sword brother’s reputation, but definitely deserving of attention in his own right. Known as the finest mortal charioteer in the Mythic world, he’s also a determined warrior, a superb hunter and a true hero. He too was one of the original Argonauts and has won a slew of noteworthy events, including the Tri-hunter’s trophy, and the Hero’s Challenge cup. But it’s together that these two make the biggest impression; as a partnership they’re hard to match and even harder to beat.

Sorry to interrupt you, Ben, but the English have just reached the temple precincts. This is a tricky hazard to negotiate. It’s a concentrated slalom through those columns, while facing a rain of spears and other missiles from the Annubi. Those dog faced warriors take any invasion of their territory as a personal affront, and they’ll be doing whatever they can to deal with the intruders. Arthur has unlimbered a lance and is using that to sweep the Annubi from their perches. That’s an interesting tactic but it looks like it’s slowing them down a little. The Greeks are – yes, they’ve overtaken them! Look at that chariot go! 

Lovely driving from Iolaus, Ari. Those columns are pretty close together and they require tight turns and precision control to negotiate them. Oh – look at that! The Annubi tried to drop a net on the Greeks – and Hercules has pulled the whole thing down. Including the half dozen dog warriors who threw the net in the first place. That’s a classic Herculean move – and he’s using the captured warriors as missiles, throwing them at their colleagues to help clear the way.

Looks like the Irish have the same idea, Ben. There’s Cú Chulainn, out of the chariot and racing alongside on foot. He’s tackling the hostile obstacles hand to hand – ahh, that was close. Good job the Morrigan was there with the whip. And – oh! That was sporting. Hercules just threw one of his combatants back into the huddle waiting to ambush the Irish. And the Morrigan’s thrown him back a kiss. Looks like there's more than friendly rivalry going on out there, wouldn’t you say?

I know what you mean, Ari. There have been rumours that the War witch and the son of Zeus are more than just sporting associates. I doubt that would have any effect on the outcome of the contest though – she’s fiercely competitive and he’s the most sportsmanlike hero I’ve ever had the privilege to see in action. And – yes, look – he’s helped the English out with much the same maneuver. Arthur salutes him – and Iolaus must have made some comment or other, because I don’t think I’ve ever seen the son of Zeus go quite that colour before.

Neither have I, Ben. But they don’t have much time for banter out there. The leading three are reaching the end of the columns and they’ve got the open sand ahead of them. There’s still nothing in it – it could be anyone’s race. The Africans have dropped behind a little – oh, I see. Nothing like an Annubi clinging to your rear wheel to slow you down. Oooh – that was a wicked thrust with that spear, but it did the trick. They’ve a chance to catch up as they race out into the open. The Zebra team have a real turn of speed on the sand.

They’ll need it on this stretch, Ben. We can already see the tracks of the sand mantas as they close in on the leading chariots. All this disturbance on the sand is going to send them into a absolute frenzy, and they could emerge practically anywhere.

Those mantas are fast, Ari. They can swim through sand quicker than a great white riding a tidal wave. The Morrigan is trying to confuse them by weaving the chariot back and forth. Lancelot’s just given his team their head and is trying to outrun them. That’s a risky tactic, and he may regret it. Iolaus has the best idea – he’s breaking the rhythm: trot, then canter, then trot, then walk, then canter … He’s got amazing control over this team - especially since they’ll be pretty nervous on this stretch of sand.

What are the Africans up to, Ben? They’ve stopped their chariot. They’re getting out – ah! I get it. They’re playing their divine intervention card. Is that a summoning spell? Yes – yes, I believe it is. There’s a golden light on the field – and there’s the Lion of Sekhmet stalking towards them. A superb guardian for this particular hazard, and a good use of divine power. 

It certainly is, Ari. The manta’s won’t stand a chance against that beast – and if they’ve got any sense, they won’t even try. Oh-oh! Cú Chulainn is having to fending off leaping mantas with his boot. Nice kick. That went all the way into the stands!

It sure did, Ben. Look at all those spectators scurry! The safety crew are on it, though. Nice to see they’re on the ball.

They’re a good team, Ari. They demonstrated that at the dragon hunt, especially when Beowulf – oh, will you look at that! Hercules has dropped out of the chariot and is running interference. Does that man know what fear is? He’s practically dancing with the mantas out there!

He knows what he’s doing, Ben. The Greek team are old hands at this game. Any minute now – Yes! That’s a spectacular collision – probably the two biggest mantas in the patch. And the others are closing in to feed on the remains. Beautiful maneuver. Add that to the way that Lion is pouncing and there soon won’t be many mantas left. The English are pulling clear of the sand and are pounding down the pavilion stretch. The Irish take the line of the other side of the track and there are the Greeks, heading straight between the two of them. The Africans have made up time and – yes, those Zebras are practically breathing down Hercules’ neck!

This is real racing, Ari. Horses at full stretch and the charioteers focused on nothing but the track ahead of them. There’s nothing in it as they power past the stands. The crowd are on their feet with excitement … oh gods! Look at that! There’s a child on the track. Right in the middle of everything!

She must have wandered down there after the manta landed, Ben. She’s what – four, five years old?

I guess. But unless someone does something, she’s not going to get much older, Ari. She hasn’t seen the chariots. Have they seen her? Can they see her? The crowd is yelling a warning, but there’ll be so much noise out there – gods, they’re closing fast. Too fast. I can’t watch …

They’ve seen her, Ben! They’re starting to rein back – but it’s way too late. They’ll never stop in time. The Irish are swerving right, the English are going left – but the Greeks have nowhere to go! If they stop, the Africans will plough straight into the back of them. This is all happening too fast! The English have clipped a lemonade stand. There’s watermelon flying everywhere! The Irish jink to avoid a palm tree – and they’re in the oasis! Hercules has leapt out of the Greek chariot and has grabbed the Zebra’s harnesses – he’s digging his feet in – there’s smoke rising from his boots. Iolaus has reined back his team, but they’re not stopping, they’re just not going to stop in time! I can’t believe this is happening, folks!

Look, Ari, look! Iolaus isn’t reining them back, he’s reining them up! These are Helios’ horses. He’s trying to get them to rise. They taking to the air! Gods! He’ll never hold them. Not once they get aloft!

But he’s giving the child a chance, Ben. A good chance. Cú Chulainn is racing across the track – he did a superb salmon leap out of the chariot and now he’s only feet away from the youngster. She’s seen the horses bearing down on her; they’re a good foot above the ground and rising … Will the Irish hero make it? Can Iolaus hold those horses once they’ve got their head? 

Hercules has managed to bring the Africans to a halt. He’s shouting to Iolaus to jump!

Cú Chulainn is there! He’s there! He’s thrown himself over the child and the Greek horses are stampeding over his head. The chariot is shaking itself to pieces. It’s not designed to take this kind of punishment!

Nor’s Iolaus, Ari. But he can’t let go, not yet. If those horses swerve, they’ll be straight into the crowd. He’s pulling them up, and up and – oh gods, there’s no way he can hang on to this! 

The team is well away, Ben. Heading straight for the sun. If Iolaus doesn’t jump now, he’ll – oh gods. The rearmost stallion kicked out at the traces. The chariot just disintegrated. The hunter’s tangled up in the reins. He’s struggling to get free, but they’re still rising. They must be thirty, forty feet up by now. That’s too high. Way too high. If he – he –

He fell. Gods help him, he fell like a stone. Straight down. And – Ow! That’s gotta hurt. Right into a patch of goatshead stickers!

Right through, Ben. Right through. He fell so hard he’s made a hero sized hole in the ground. This isn’t one he’s going to walk away from, folks. Gods, what a tragedy. The crowd is stunned. Utterly stunned.

Not as stunned as Hercules, Ari. He’s racing over. He’s down on his knees at the side of the hole. This is unbelievable. Lancelot and Arthur have pulled their chariot to a halt. Cú Chulainn is handing the child back to her mother. The Morrigan is still standing in the lake. They don’t believe this either. No-one can. 

There’s Cleopatra walking over to join Hercules. She’s offering to bring the race to an end. The Africans are agreeing. So are the Irish. The English too. Such a terrible end to what should have been a joyful event. 

Wait a minute, Ari. Hercules is shaking his head. He’s telling everyone to get their chariots back on the track. What can he be thinking? Why would he – oh, no. The ground is shaking. There’s smoke rising from the hole. What now!

I don’t believe it, Ben. I just don’t believe it! Hercules has played his divine intervention card! He never plays it. It’s the one tactic he never – will you look at that!

The ground has opened up. A huge crack has appeared and it’s opened right up. Those are horses rising out of the earth. Big black, horses, gleaming with darkness. They’re pulling a chariot. Hades’chariot! Am I dreaming, Ari? That’s Iolaus driving it! Hades must have sent him back. The Greeks are back in the race!

Oh gods. This is amazing, Ben. Just amazing. A superb use of divine intervention – and a perfect illustration of why these folk are called heroes proceeding it. Who would have thought we’d see excitement like this!

The crowd certainly didn’t, Ari. They’re on their feet and cheering – everyone is cheering – hold on a moment. The queen is frowning a little – no, no, she’s just checking the rules – and it seems they’re okay. This kind of thing is covered. The support teams are rushing onto the track, they’re hauling the chariots round – looks like Cleopatra has agreed to fresh horses for everyone.

That’s only reasonable, Ben. The Greeks have a whole new team. And what a team! Hercules is climbing up into the new chariot – he greets Iolaus with a huge hug – and the crowd are showing their approval of that with a roar of delight.

Who can blame them, Ari? These two are real legends. Not even death can keep them apart – or prevent from them winning a race either! 

And what a race it’s turning out to be! There’s Merlin, down by the English chariot, fixing a little of that damage they took earlier. And there are two of the Irish Druids, doing much the same. The Africans are lining up with the rest of them – Queen Cleopatra steps back – and they’re off once again! A nice clean start from everyone, for what will be the second and final lap. A different sort of race from the first time round, wouldn’t you say, Ben?

Absolutely, Ari. They’ve dealt with most of the hazards. This second lap is mostly about speed and control – the work of the charioteers rather than the heroes they’re driving. And with fresh horses and renewed chariots, I think we’re in for an exciting chase.

And they’re coming round the first bend, it’s neck and neck for all four competitors – the Irish have the edge as they take the inside curve, but the Greeks close the gap and the Africans drop in behind them with perfect timing. The English take their favoured route past the pyramid – a few late falling boulders there, but nothing threatening – and the Greeks thunder through the fallen debris, weaving in and out of the larger blocks, matching the Irish at every stride.

Superb driving from Iolaus, Ari. You’d think that trip to Elysium was a refreshing experience. These underworld horses are a different proposition from the Solar team – not quite as fast or flighty, but a lot stronger and just as temperamental. He’s handling them like he’s done it all his life – or death, for that matter.

Not always a career ending experience, eh, Ben? At least where this particular hero is concerned. The Morrigan is driving her team to the limit here – trying to get ahead of the field so that there’s a clear gap when they get into the temple. The slalom of columns is going to favour the smaller chariots, but the heavier vehicles will be able to make that up on the open sand. This really is anyone’s race at the moment. The English are racing the Africans for the southern side of the temple and – there go the Irish!

Beautiful maneuver, Ari. That last minute cut in has left the Greeks floundering in their dust. But don’t think for a moment that that’s going to mean a victory for Cú Chulainn and his team. Iolaus is rallying his horses, Hercules is out of the chariot and – oh, look at that! One quick shove and the whole line of columns is going over like a stack of dominos! And the one next to it too! What are they planning, Ari? I’ve never seen a move like this in any of these races.

Well, the Irish are weaving in and out with admirable agility – but I did wonder if the Greeks could get that heavy chariot into the confined spaces inside the temple. I guess they don’t have to worry about that now! Iolaus whips up the team – and the chariot is off and running, charging down the open track between the fallen columns. They’ve lost a little time, but at the speed they’re going they’ll make it up almost immediately.

And the Irish are out and onto the sands, with the English hot at their heels and the Africans jostling for space beside them. The Lion of Sekhmet appears to have finished off the rest of the mantas and the way is clear – here come the Greeks, thundering out into the open, those huge black horses fighting to get ahead. I don’t suppose they get a chance at a run like this very often; they’re giving it their all as they power across the shifting sands, their hooves hitting the ground so hard there are sparks flying!

It’s back to a four way race, Ben. There’s really nothing in it as they make the final turn and head into the straight. Now this is chariot racing at its best! The horses are neck and neck, the Irish are ahead, now it’s the English, now the Africans – and the Greeks are coming up on the outside, those dark manes flying and the sweat lathering on glistening flanks as they pull level with the rest of the field. There’s a sound like thunder as all four teams gallop past the place of the earlier disaster – and it’s anyone’s race as they head for the finishing line, nose to nose, neck and neck!

This is the moment of truth, Ari, the point where you ask more than your team can give and they give it to you with all their hearts. The English team are racing flat out, and the African Zebras are matching their every pace – and the Irish are pulling ahead, slowly but surely… The concentration on these driver’s faces is pure poetry. 

Sheer guts and determination, Ben. Iolaus glances to his right – he’s seen the Irish taking the lead – you can bet he’s not going to settle for second place.

Damn right, Ari. He asks his team for a little more – and they give it to him too, lunging ahead as if their tails were on fire.

Their tails are on fire, Ben. But you’re right. They’re stride for stride with the Irish now, both teams are neck and neck. They’re racing flat out for the finish line, this is still anyone’s race … and it’s the Greeks by a nose! A last minute surge from the Underworld horses and they take the ribbon barely seconds before the Irish cross the line. What a race! The English just take third place, but every one of these teams deserves a medal. This is the stuff legends are made of – and we’ve seen a real contest of heroes today!

You can say that again, Ari. A breathless, on edge kind of race, with superb driving from all of the charioteers and excellent back up from their team mates. The Greeks are champions once again – and with those points to add to their tally, that clinches the Mythic Games in their favour. 

A popular win, Ben. The crowd are going wild with delight. The chariots are slewing to a halt in front of the Sphinx and - well, now that’s a little unexpected! The Morrigan just leapt down from her chariot, ran over to the Greek one and gave Hercules a huge congratulatory kiss!

He kissed her right back, Ari. Iolaus is looking over at Cú Chulainn as if to say ‘you dare’ and the Irish hero is grinning at him. No hard feelings between these teams, by the look of it. Arthur’s gone over to add his congratulations – and it’s hand shakes and warrior clasps all round as the various heroes celebrate a safe and successful end to the race.

And here’s Cleopatra with the victory wreaths and the champagne. A well deserved victory for the Greeks and definitely a race to remember! Remarkable performances from all the contestants, wouldn’t you say, Ben?

I certainly would, Ari. Great driving, superb combat and evasion techniques – and a perfect play of the Divine intervention card at just the right moment. This one’s going in the history books, that’s for certain. 

It’s been good enough to become a legend, Ben. One for the myths – just like the heroes we’ve seen competing all week. So, it’s a victory in the chariot race for the Greeks, which makes them overall winners of the Games once again. It’s been a wonderful week and we’ve seen lots of excitement, a few surprises and some superb performances from the finest heroes in this world – and the next. Let’s hope the race for Atlantis turns out to be just as exciting next year! We’ll be back later folks, to talk you through the closing ceremony for the Games – but for now, this is Aristotle -

And this is Judah Ben Hur – 

Signing off from the World Mythic Games in Egypt. May your gods go with you – whoever they may be!


End file.
